Alice Human Sacirifice
by dualstrike
Summary: Five Alices, or Brawlers, have entered Wonderland in hopes of a grand dream. The little dream kept them in its clutches and made them suffer. Who will be the next Alice? Based on the Song "Alice Human Sacirifice" I own nothing! R&R Please!


**Crossover: Alice Human Sacrifice  
**_**Five Alices have entered Wonderland in hopes of a grand dream. The little dream kept them in its clutches and made them suffer. Who will be the next Alice?**_

A Brawl One-shot based off of the song "Alice Human Sacrifice" by the Vocaloids.

The "Cast"  
Meiko: Lyn  
Miku: Zelda  
Kaito: Ike  
Rin: Nana  
Len: Popo  
The sixth Alice (?): Peach  
This is all fanmade, I guess. XD; I had help with the parts. This is just an idea that popped in my head.

-----

The woods gave a chilly sigh as the blonde-haired princess walked into the woods. The pink dress that went all the way to her feet was now all muddy, but she didn't care. She wanted to find this wonderland so she could prove to everyone it was a big joke.

The townsfolk always said if you went into wonderland, you'd never return, but the foolish princess never believed it. She was determined to make everyone believe her, and she was certain that Wonderland didn't exist…

Until she saw the two children, a boy and a girl, walking in the woods. They looked to be around fourteen years of age. The princess was wondering what they were doing in a forest. "Excuse me!" She called out.

The twins looked over at her with dead, creepy eyes, which made the princess back up, but she didn't stop talking. "I...I'm Princess Peach Toadstool...Of Mushroom Kingdom..." She said slowly. The twins stared at her like she was some monster.

"I'm looking...For Wonderland..." The princess said. The boy's eyes came back to life. He then started yelling, "Turn back!" Peach backed up as the boy motioned to turn back. "Don't become the next Alice--" He started to shout, but then, his eyes became dead again. The girl held his hand as an older woman came to view.

Her eyes were dead as well. Her long, forest green hair waved in the wind as she stepped towards the princess. Her eyes longed for blood, and her hands were a sign that she killed many people. Soon, a man with dark blue hair also came into view. He had very nice clothes on, but his eyes were dead. His face was very pale.

The young man kissed the princess's hand and waltzed back to the others. Soon, a young girl walked past Princess Peach and smiled a sinister smile. Now, there were five people standing before the foolish princess. They all soon spoke in unison.

_Once upon a time, there lived a lovely dream. Its creator was unknown, so it seems.  
The little dream thought, "I don't want to vanish so simply. Is there a way to make the people notice me?"  
The little dream thought and thought... and came up with an idea so grand.  
"I could get people to stray into me, make a world with their own hands."_

The blue haired man soon took the princess and led her to a large mirror. The princess looked at him. "Look, I don't _want_ to hear a story!" She complained. "I _want_ to prove Wonderland doesn't exist!"

They all ignored her, and they ran off. Only the green-haired warrior stayed. Princess Peach looked into the mirror as the warrior hummed a few notes, then she soon started singing.

_The first Alice was gallant with a sword in hand  
She skipped off into the woods and off to Wonderland  
Cutting anyone and anything that blocked her path  
Up until the Earth was soaked with red to show her wrath_

The princess saw in the mirror the green-haired warrior skipping into the woods, cutting up anyone who dared stood in her way. She wanted to drown Wonderland in a red river.

The warrior soon reached a bunch of trees.

_Such an Alice was to be trapped inside the trees  
A criminal locked away forced to beg on her knees  
Other than the path she made while cutting in the wood  
No one knew she existed and she was gone for good_

Princess Peach blinked as she saw the warrior trying to cut down the wood, but she ended up falling to her knees, begging that she would be set free. But she soon disappeared into the darkness.

There were screams soon followed, and more crying. The trees were drenched in blood, and the little animals were also covered in blood. The blood dripped as they scurried away, and they soon licked the blood off of their fur.

They soon went on their merry way, leaving the warrior to drown in the red river she wanted to create so badly.

The princess didn't feel bad for the warrior. After all, the girl was a criminal, and the princess was much higher than the girl anyways. She was about to ask the warrior what happened next, but then the warrior scurries off, ashamed that she never fulfilled her dream.

Soon, the man waltzed back in, smiling at the princess. The foolish girl glared at him. "You know where Wonderland is, don't you?!" She screamed at him. The man soon smiled and twirled the Princess.

"No need to be harsh dear, you must _want_ to die." The man gave her a wicked smile. The Princess was going to ask what the hell he meant, when she was interrupted by the notes the man sang. She looked into the mirror.

_The second Alice was a sweet and a humble man  
He would always sing a song to his dear Wonderland  
The many tones he sang they twisted and they swirled  
And thus he created an equally mad world_

The Princess soon saw the man talking a stroll in Wonderland, singing many twisted songs that added the dark and twisted effect to Wonderland. She couldn't believe that the little woodland creatures sung the song with him. She snarled at the thought of a place called 'Wonderland' being dark and evil.

_Such an Alice was a man of flower and of rose  
Got shot down by a man who could not take his own woes  
And there in the forest bloomed a flower blood red  
Once loved and enjoyed by all, is now left for dead_

The Princess once again blinked as she saw the man strolling through the woods. She then gasped a bit at the sight of a red-haired man following the handsome mercenary with a gun. Suddenly, the princess soon found herself screaming, "Watch out!"

But they could not hear her, and she watched as the man shot down the mercenary, and then stabbing the remains, making the red blood ooze out, and then the plants absorbing them, like they needed it.

The man smiled as the princess screamed. He soon turned around and waltzed his way to the trees. Before he walked in, he soon said to her, "You are a woman of beauty, but a very foolish mortal." He disappeared into the woods, making the princess call him back.

The Princess felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was, and it was a dead princess with flowing brown hair. The girl tried to smile and Princess Peach but it hurt very much.

The mortal princess turned back to the mirror, not wanting to see the dead corpse's face. She soon heard a high pitched tone from the corpse though.

_The third Alice was a child blessed with a fine form  
She had vowed to take off and take Wonderland by storm  
She seduced the various town folk to do her work  
And she ruled a strange country while wearing a strange smirk_

The mortal princess found herself looking at a beautiful girl who was so determined to take Wonderland herself. The beautiful girl seduced all of the folks living in Wonderland, so it could be easier to take.

She then soon saw the girl sitting on a thrown with a strange smirk on her face. Princess Peach felt like throwing up. She hated people who smirked like that. She just hated it.

The dead corpse knew that the Princess wanted to throw up, but she said nothing.

_Such an Alice was the Queen of a Strange Country  
When possessed by a strange dream the people went to flee  
For they were frightened by such an ugly looking corpse  
Once the gorgeous ruler now a body lost and warped_

Princess Peach gasped as the dream started to take over the ruler. The girl screamed as she was thrown into the darkness, the dream laughing so wickedly. The people noticed the change in the girl, so they fled, wondering what happened to the beautiful girl.

Princess Peach knew that the dream was punishing her for taking over its land. The dream created the world, and it didn't want this 'Alice' to rule. The corpse soon started weeping a bit. The princess felt bad for the once beautiful girl.

The princess touched the corpse's cheek. It was cold as ice, and it made a chill go down Princess Peach's spine. The corpse stepped back into the woods. "Wait!" The princess called out, but the corpse walked along.

Soon, the two children skipped along. The princess looked at the two. "Why do you do this to me?!" She cried. "I don't believe any of this!"

The girl looked at the princess with dead, sad eyes. "We want to tell you..."

"...About the horrors of Wonderland..." The boy finished the sentence. He looked at the girl, and both started to sing.

_Meanwhile, two children followed the red path  
Stopped next to a dead rose for some tea and a nap  
Then there was an invite to the strange castle  
It was a little card of hearts_

The Princess looked into the mirror, and gasped. The dead rose was where the mercenary laid to eternal rest. Tears formed in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

The two children laughed and slept like every good child should do. They never knew the horrors that would await them. The princess sighed. Why did those other Alices haunt her? Why are they doing this to her?

All she wanted to do was prove Wonderland was a huge joke.

_The fourth Alice were two kids who looked alike from birth  
Curious, they searched for this Wonderland on Earth  
Passing through the various doors to find it, although  
They had already arrived not too long ago_

Princess Peach looked and watched the kids skip along the bloody road as they opened many doors that were just...._there_. The Princess tried to find a solution to magical doors being there.

The children watched the Princess put something else on her mind. The girl soon spoke up. "You don't...."

"...Understand..." The boy said next.

"....Do you?" The girl finished the sentence, but the Princess ignored them, making the girl very angry. The boy held her back as the girl roared, "I hope you suffer the same fate as us, you filthy piece of SHIT."

The princess was startled. "What do you mean?!" She was determined to know what faith they suffered. The girl pointed back to the mirror, and they all watched what was happening.

_Stubborn big sister and her  
Wiser younger brother, they  
Were the closest to being the 3: "Alice of Wonderland"_

The children soon discovered a small room. _"Let's stay here!"_ The girl said to her younger brother.

_"I don't think we should, really..."_ Her younger brother stuttered. He had a very bad feeling about this place, but the sister rolled her eyes. _"We have each other, you know..."_

_"You're right!"_ They gave thumbs up to each other and smiled. Then, out of nowhere, they heard footsteps coming towards them. They soon turned around...

...The Princess screamed from outside the mirror.....

...She watched as the green-haired warrior slaughtered the children. There was blood oozing out everywhere, the warrior laughing, and the children's shouts.

Then, it became silent in the forest of the present-day time. The princess was on her knees crying. How could she do that to the poor children? The princess looked around, shouting for the children.

She saw nothing, but heard the singing of the children in the air...

_So the two would never wake up from their perfect dream  
They had founded Wonderland after all, so it seems_

The Princess soon started running to what she thought was the exit. She believed Wonderland existed, and now she wanted to get out, tears running down her cheeks. She tripped a few times, and her dress and knees were all bloody, but she didn't care.

She started cheering when she thought she was out, but then froze in place. There was a table with tea cups, sweets and everything that was fit for a tea party. On the table, words were smeared in blood.

The words read:

_Who is the next Alice?_

Her eyes soon trailed up to the picture of herself. She was smiling in the picture, but then as the moon crossed over, the girl in the picture became a corpse with no eyes. The Princess screamed and stepped back, but then bumped into something.

She bumped into the five 'Alices'. They all stared at her with dead eyes. The warrior had a blade in her hand. Her ghostly whisper was the last thing Princess Peach Toadstool heard.

"You are the next Alice."

The forest was now filled with screams, and blood smearing all over the tea party and the trees. Soon, the demonic spirits of the once little woodland creatures feasted upon the remains.

The forest soon disappeared under the fog.

The only thing the Princess wanted to do was prove Wonderland was a fake.

But she didn't listen to the warnings, and she was proved wrong.

.....

Did we mention no one ever saw Ms. Princess Peach Toadstool ever again?

...

No?

.....

Well no one saw her ever again.

-----

**There we go! I added my own twist to the story because the sixth Alice really is Luka I bet! 8D That's my theory. o3o**

I don't own anything btw!

~Crystal/Rina


End file.
